Exile
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: Orm habría preferido mil veces ser encerrado en una habitación con "bonitas vistas" que ser desterrado a la superficie. Odiaba no sentir el agua rodeándole. Odiaba el hecho de que su cuerpo se había transformado en una prisión para él.


Disclaimer: Obviamente nada de esto me pertenece.  


He visto la película hace poco y he querido escribir algo de los hermanos, comoo no puede ser de otra forma.

**Exile**

Orm odiaba aquel castigo. Habría preferido mil veces ser encerrado en una habitación con "bonitas vistas" que ésto, que ser desterrado a la superficie. Odiaba aquella situación. Odiaba no sentir el agua rodeándole y tener que conformarse con sentir las olas chocar contra sus pies. Odiaba el hecho de que su cuerpo se había transformado en una prisión para él. En la superficie no podía flotar, no podía moverse con rapidez... Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y sus piernas eran incapaces de correr a la velocidad deseada. Respirar era pesado y tedioso y Orm sentía que sus pulmones podrían explotar en cualquier momento.

Odiaba la superficie.

Odiaba tener que soportar a su hermano venir una y otra vez lleno de buenas intenciones para hacerle sentir menos miserable. Odiaba ver a su madre tan feliz en los brazos de aquel hombre. Orm odiaba sentirse como un intruso en aquella familia en la que todos habrían sido más felices si Orm hubiese muerto porque incluso el hombre se preocupaba por él, por que se sintiese a gusto en su casa.

Y lo peor era que Orm estaba empezando a apreciar aquellos gestos llenos de humanidad y cariño. Orm estaba empezando a encontrar algo parecido a la felicidad allí junto a aquella familia. Cada día era más difícil mantener aquel falso hastío cuando probaba algo nuevo, algún manjar de la superficie que le ofrecían con una sonrisa y buenas intenciones. A Orm le estaba empezando a gustar aquel lugar; la forma en la que el aire llenaba sus pulmones, la forma en la que su cuerpo se movía y sus cabellos quedaban libre a causa del viento. Orm disfrutaba de la arena bajo sus pies y el tacto de los materiales bajo la yema de sus dedos. Orm esperaba con cierta ilusión la presencia de su hermano junto a él para mostrarle algo nuevo que quizás pudiese gustarle. Y aquello era lo peor.

Orm anhelaba pasar tiempo con Arthur. No podía evitar mirar al horizonte deseoso de ser molestado por su hermano. Arthur era un hombre cálido y tosco en sus formas, pero, al mismo tiempo, podía ser delicado. Arthur se tomaba su tiempo a la hora de hablar con él y siempre le sonreía cuando Orm intentaba ser desagradable y desdeñoso con él, como si supiese que todo aquello era una simple actuación por su parte.

Orm era consciente de lo que aquello significaba. Orm sabía que no debía sentirse como se sentía cada vez que veía a su hermano ir hasta él con una sonrisa. Estaba mal, era un error. Orm lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. Y por eso huía de él y de todo lo que le rodeaba, era lo que debía hacer por mucho que doliese y su estómago se retorciese.

Observó el mar. Quería volver a él, perderse en su inmensidad y alejarse de aquellas tierras. El agua llegó hasta sus pies y se retiró con lentitud. La superficie no era tan mala como siempre había imaginado, pero deseaba volver a su hogar, al único que conocía para así poder alejarse de Arthur y todo lo que sentía.

\- Está anocheciendo –escuchó la voz de Arthur a sus espaldas.

Orm le miró e hizo un gesto de disgusto que Arthur ignoró con una sonrisa. Llegó a su lado y sus labios mostraron una sonrisa alegre.

\- Puedes poner cara de comer limones, pero sé que no te disgusta mi presencia.

\- ¿Comer limones…?

Arthur suspiró.

\- Sí, porque los limones son amargos y… -Arthur no terminó la frase, sino que hizo una muesca extraña con los labios apretados antes de continuar-. Esa es la cara que pones.

\- Esa no es la cara que pongo –replicó.

\- Pero lo es.

Orm negó con la cabeza y decidió ignorarle, aunque era difícil porque Arthur tenía algo que obligaba a cualquiera a mirarle. Se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos.

\- Deberíamos ir a casa, pronto cenaremos. Y estoy seguro de que te va a encantar la cena de hoy.

Querría haber dicho algo cruel o sarcástico, pero no le salieron las palabras. Por alguna razón aquella noche estaba agotado. No tenía ganas de pelear con Arthur, era más fácil aceptar sus palabras en silencio. De repente, Arthur colocó una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

\- Sé que añoras el mar…

Orm se movió para alejarse de él.

\- Pero también sé que no te disgusta la superficie tanto como te gustaría.

Aquello pilló por sorpresa a Orm que miró a Arthur.

\- Te he estado observando y sé que te gusta la comida, que Thomas te cae lo suficientemente bien como para tolerar su presencia y hablar con él, que te gusta leer cuando nuestra madre está en la misma habitación… Y creo que incluso disfrutas de mi compañía –enumeró Arthur sin dejar de sonreír-. ¿Me equivoco?

No obtuvo respuesta.

\- Yo disfruto con la tuya.

Sonaba sincero. Quizás fuese porque añoraba el mar, o porque se sentía solo, o simplemente porque estaba cansado de luchar contra sí mismo; pero Orm miró a Arthur y asintió. Le caía bien, le gustaba su compañía y siempre se quedaba con ganas de más. No había dicho nada, pero Arthur había comprendido perfectamente lo que su silencio y aquel suave movimiento de cabeza significaban.

\- Es bueno saberlo.

Se quedaron de nuevo en silencio. Orm se sentía cada vez más nervioso, había algo extraño en el ambiente de repente, algo que le aterrorizaba.

\- En estas semanas he podido conocerte… Comprendo que no ha sido fácil para ti, pero estoy contento por poder compartir tiempo juntos.

Orm permaneció callado. Sabía que era mejor permanecer callado e ignorar las ganas de decir algo. Desde pequeño él también había querido conocer a Arthur, desde el momento en el que su padre descubrió que Atlanna había tenido un hijo con otro hombre, Orm había querido conocerlo y salvarlo de la superficie. Aquel sentimiento, aquella verdad sólo había traído dolor a su vida pues perdió a su madre y la poca paz que alguna vez albergó su padre desapareció. Y la ilusión por conocer a su hermano de tornó en pesadilla. Quizás por eso Orm se había mostrado tan vehemente en sus acciones, porque Arthur había destruido su vida y la única forma de sobrevivir había sido aprender a odiarle… a odiar la superficie. Pero ahora estaba allí, y el odio había desaparecido para dejar paso a algo que Orm sabía que estaba mal. Arthur era su hermano, medio hermano se corrigió mentalmente y, aunque no se habían tratado jamás como tales, no cambiaba la realidad de la conexión que existía entre ellos. Sin embargo, tampoco cambiaba la realidad de sus sentimientos.

\- Y espero que puedas perdonar todo el dolor que te he causado.

Arthur no le había causado ningún dolor realmente, él no tenía la culpa de las acciones de su madre y su padre, o del hecho de que Orm se hubiese obsesionado con librar una guerra por complacer a su padre, hombre al que había odiado durante gran parte de su vida.

\- No hay nada que yo deba perdonarte.

Arthur le sonrió.

\- Yo también estoy contento de poder conocerte –añadió aunque sabía que se arrepentiría un segundo más tarde de sus palabras.

\- No me esperaba eso.

Orm se sonrojó y se sintió estúpido. No debería haber dicho eso. Quiso alejarse, pero Arthur le cogió del brazo.

\- No te alejes…

Orm miró la mano de su hermano que estaba agarrando su brazo desnudo y expuesto.

\- Cuando lo haces nunca sé qué debería hacer.

Orm relajó su cuerpo ante sus palabras. Por supuesto Arthur no estaba hablando literalmente de cuando él se alejaba en la playa, sino de la forma en la que siempre se retraía ante los demás y hacía casi imposible el hablar con él.

\- Me gusta tu compañía. Y sé que el sentimiento es recíproco así que… no te alejes.

Tras unos segundos de pesado silencio, Orm giró su cuerpo y se volvió a colocar junto a Arthur. No se iba a alejar. Entonces sintió cómo su hermano pasaba su brazo por su espalda y se acercaba más a él.

\- Algún día volverás al mar y, cuando eso pase, me gustaría que me mostrases tu mundo –dijo en un susurró, casi como si le estuviese contando un secreto.

\- Eso puede hacerlo Vulko, o Mera, o…

\- Pero quiero que lo hagas tú –replicó con decisión.

\- ¿Por qué…? –preguntó sin darse cuenta y casi sin aire.

En aquella ocasión Arthur no contestó, al menos no inmediatamente.

\- Porque eres el maestro del océano –bromeó para liberar la tensión que crecía entre ellos.

Orm sabía que era una broma, pero no pudo molestarse si quiera con él. Era una broma, pero había también respeto en sus palabras.

\- Vayamos dentro.

Arthur quiso tirar de él para empezar a moverse hacia el faro, pero Orm se quedó en su sitio. Todavía no quería entrar.

\- Quedémonos un rato más.

Era absurdo pensar que Arthur pudiese sentir algo por él, pero en aquellos momentos, Orm lo creyó. Acabaron sentados en la arena observando cómo el sol se ocultaba en la lejanía con lentitud. Orm deseaba volver al mar, pero en aquel momento no echó de menos su hogar, se sentía demasiado bien junto a Arthur.

**The end**

Esto es todo por el momento.

Reviews y kudos son bienvenidos : )


End file.
